Family Chapter 14
by Nonniepat
Summary: The Year is 1982. Keith Partridge has just returned from a long European Tour home for a special family celebration. His return will mark yet another change in the family . Neither Keith nor the family have any idea just what changes are coming or how the meaning of family will become even more important to all of them. Once again the Partridge Family. I do not own these character


While Shirley and Ruben were escorting Keith and Chris to opposite ends of the hallway to talk to them Pam quietly walked into Danny's room to find his eyes closed. She pulled the bed rail down and sat down on the bed and began lightly stroking his left forearm. Danny smiled but still had his eyes closed.

"You have been around my mother way TOO much." Danny stated softly.

"How'd you know it was me? It could have been your mother." Pam said still rubbing his arm.

"I KNOW the woman I love Pamela." Danny said, grinning bigger as he opened his eyes.

"Oh, please, you had your eyes closed." Pam protested with a laugh as Danny's right arm grabbed her left hand and pulled her in closer.

"True but believe me there are DIFFERENCES between you." Danny said pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"Ooh, such as?" Pam asked pulling back and seeing his mischievous grin.

"You WANT me to name them? Thought I wasn't suppose to talk?" Danny teased.

"I don't think anyone can STOP you from talking Daniel and yes tell me how you knew." Pam stated. Danny chuckled then laid a hand over her arm still rubbing his left arm.

"First of all stop that. You want me asleep on you?" Danny asked and Pam laughed.

"Oh, yeah you're mom DID say that this would put you to sleep. I'll have to remember that for the future." Pam teased.

"Stop THAT TOO. You've known that little secret about me for months AND you've used it, or tried to." Danny teased back.

"TRIED TO? I'd don't think so Mr. Partridge. I think I have been VERY successful at it." Pam replied with an innocent look.

"YOU are very successful at a lot of things Miss Simpson." Danny teased with a laugh.

"DANIEL PARTRIGE! What if your mother walked in just now?" Pam said looking at the door. Danny used the move to pull her against him.

"Then she'd see this." Danny said and kissed her long and hard. A moment later Pam pulled away and they both stared at each other. Both were a little winded.

"You okay?" Pam asked after a minute. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just so tired and weak. I wish I could move off of this bed. I wish I could move at all." Danny said slowly.

"Did you tell Dr. Westdale?" Pam asked.

"No, not yet." Danny said.

"Tell him, hon, it could be important." Pam urged.

"I will. I just wanna be here with you for a while. I hear you've been here the whole time." Danny stated and Pam could not help but start crying softly.

"Hush, babe, I didn't say that to start you crying. You know I hate to see you cry." Danny said running his right hand down the side of her face.

"Oh, Dan, I was so scared. I came at twenty after ten and I was knocking on the door and calling you, and calling you. I went downstairs and called from the payphone several times but only got the machine. At first I thought you'd left me and went to the arena with Keith…" Pam began and Danny cut her off and forced her to look at him.

"You know I'd never do that." Danny said and Pam nodded then Danny handed her one of his tissues from the food tray Renee had pulled closer for him.

"I know, I said at first. I couldn't find that manager guy to let me in the apartment and I was so scared. I knew something was wrong. I called your mom, I'm sorry." Pam said.

"It's all right. I'm rather glad you did." Danny said with a smile. "But you didn't want her to know about the migraines." Pam insisted.

"Yes, but we know now that they weren't migraines. You did the right thing. I should have given you the number for the arena myself then you could have gotten to Keith first but YOU did not do anything wrong. It's probably better that you called mom first anyway with the way Keith has been acting." Danny told her.

"Oh, I know. God, Dan, you should have seen him in the apartment. I know he was holding it together only because the paramedics were there and myself. I watched him when they took you out. Danny he was shaking and crying. I don't think he realized I noticed." Pam explained and Danny was amazed at Keith's behavior.

"Don't tell him, huh? He gets real testy if someone mentions his emotions, especially about us." Danny said and Pam nodded and Danny pulled her head down against his right shoulder. He urged her to stretch out against him as best as she could and assured her it wouldn't hurt him. She reluctantly curled up gently against him and felt his arm around her. Danny took a deep breath. It seemed like forever since she was in his arms.

Pam heard him take a deep breath.

"You okay? Maybe I shouldn't be doing this." Pam said.

"I want you right beside me but this stupid tube in my neck isn't helping. Can you slide down more on my chest?" Danny asked softly then watched Pam adjust her position.

"Better?" Pam asked and Danny made an hmm sound.

"I still don't think I should be doing this." Pam fussed.

"Hush, babe, I am fine." Danny said and the room grew quiet. After a moment Danny spoke.

"Pam?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, Dan." Pam whispered softly. She had been listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"They tell me I had two seizures in the ambulance before getting here. Was Keith with me in the ambulance?" Danny asked.

"Yes he was." Pam said calmly.

"Oh, he hates ambulances. He hates hospitals too." Danny commented.

"Hon, I don't think he was worried about anything but you then and now." Pam said.

"Were you in the ambulance?" Danny asked.

"No, hon, I stayed behind and tidied up the place. I figured you're family would need a place while they were here and I locked up and brought your keys to Keith." Pam said.

"Good, I'm glad you didn't see that. What'd you mean you brought my keys to Keith? Why?" Danny asked and Pam giggled. Danny's eyes looked down at the top of her head.

"I honestly don't know, hon. I just did. Habit I guess." Pam stated and Danny chuckled.

"That's my girl. Thanks for cleaning up, I owe you." Danny stated.

"You are here and that's all the payment you owe me hon." Pam said with a sigh. Silence hung in the air for a minute.

"Pam?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Dan?" Pam answered frowning.

"They say I went into cardiac arrest. Tell me do you know if Keith was here when it happened?" Danny asked. Pam nodded against his chest and choked up. She sat up and he let her.

"Oh, god, Pam not you too?" Danny said at seeing the distress on her face. Pam nodded.

"Keith was in Laurie's arms, shaking and crying…." Pam began but he cut her off.

"Laurie too? Please tell me mom didn't….." Pam cut him off this time. "No, hon, they weren't here yet." Pam replied.

"Good. But I'm sorry you had to see me like that." Danny said and saw her tremble he pulled back down against him and placed a kiss on her dark head of hair.

"I thought I was gonna lose you Dan. I was terrified. I think I was shaking myself. I couldn't stop crying. Every time I close my eyes I see you lying in the bed and them….well you don't know it but MY heart started beating again after you came out of it." Pam stated. Danny was doing his best to rub her back with the back of his right hand.

"Ssh. It's okay, babe. I'm here and I'm gonna be fine. Don't think about that anymore. Think about all we're gonna do when I get out of here. Of course if I could just move….." Danny let the statement hang in the air but laughed. Pam laughed as well.

"Not with your mother just a mere few feet away. By the way Keith asked me to come home with you to San Pueblo when you're released. In fact he practically begged me to move there, sell the shop and open one on Muldoon's Point, whatever that is, so you and me could be together while you recover and I got them impression after as well." Pam said. Danny was thinking of when he could show her Muldoon's Point.

"Not surprised. Typical Keith. He hated it when Laurie and I moved to LA and he hates himself every time he goes on tour, even if it is just an hour away. He's always trying to find ways to get us back home and KEEP the kids home. What'd you tell him?" Danny explained. Pam laughed against his chest.

"I'll save THAT one for a surprise. Besides I haven't quite decided on the moving part." Pam said.

"Babe, if you wanna move to San Pueblo I will. I'd go anywhere for you." Danny said with a chuckle.

"I'm just so thankful to God that you are here with me to go anywhere we want to." Pam said. Danny sighed.

"Me too, babe. Me too." Danny said and silence fell in the room again as Danny held her against him.

Keith and Chris arrived at the apartment both relieved they made it out of the hospital and into the apartment without being seen. Keith tossed the keys on the counter that separated the kitchen from the short front hallway at the front door leaving Chris to close and lock the door behind him. Keith walked to the answering machine to see the number flashing around ten messages. He pushed the button to hear Pam's voice as she was frantically calling out to Danny. He shivered as he recalled that day was only a few short days ago. Several more, even more frantic messages from Pam followed then he heard his mother's voice urging Danny to pick up if he was there then telling him she was calling Keith at the coliseum. Another frantic message from Pam followed then a new voice. Chris stood next to him as they listened.

"A…hey, this is Brian, Danny's partner at the station. I don't know if anyone will hear this or not but I wanted to let you know I'm thinking about Dan and saying a few prayers. The guy is a real friend, ya know. A….anyway, ole Sid is letting me broadcast all next week from the parking lot at the hospital. Tell Dan, if ya can, he won't believe it. Neither do I. Well….a…tell Dan that the phones have been flooded since the news broke. All the calls are well wishes and questions about where to send flowers, cards, ya know stuff like that. If someone hears this call me okay so I know what to tell his fans. He has a large number ya know….

The machine cut off and Keith stood staring at the machine.

"Wow, Danny sure is stirring up a fuss in this town." Chris commented beside Keith. Keith looked at him.

"This SURPRISES you?" Keith asked and received Chris' shrug. He was growing to hate his baby brother's way of talking to him.

"Well, it shouldn't. Danny is a great guy, Chris you know that." Keith said.

"And a great brother." Chris said softly. Keith was about to respond when a familiar voice came on the line.

"Mrs. Partridge, Keith, guys, this is Skizzy. Heard about Dan, man, so sorry but he's a tough one, he'll pull through. Listen me and Gord are coming up on Tuesday, can't get off until then. I think Dan's friend Punky is coming too. Had to practically torture the kid for Dan's number here but I thought you should know. If we can't get into the hospital with the security we understand. We just wanna be close to you guys. Gord's family is staying here because of school but we'll see ya sometime Tuesday, hopefully. Keith great your home. Bye, man I hate these machines." Skizzy said then the machine cut him off. Keith and Chris laughed.

"Speaking of great." Chris said and Keith looked at him.

"What'd ya mean?" Keith asked.

"Skizzy and Gord, man, they've been great friends to you all these years. They care about Danny too, I think it's great." Chris said and Keith realized that was the most he had heard the boy say to him since Friday when they saw each other again for the first time in months, five very long months.

"Yeah but I'm sure you have some great friends too. I'd like to meet them sometime." Keith said and Chris shrugged and shuffled over to the couch and picked up the remote control and flipped on the TV.

"You okay?" Keith asked as he erased the messages even as a strange woman's voice came on. Keith was more concerned with Chris to hear it and cut the voice off before it really started. The messages erased without Keith hearing anymore than the woman's voice and his and Danny's name. Keith turned and walked over to Chris and sat down next to him. Chris had only shrugged in answer to the question.

"Well?" Keith asked, not taking the shrug for an answer.

"Well what?" Chris asked switching channels.

"WELL, do I get an answer?" Keith pushed. Chris sighed.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just tired is all." Chris said quietly.

"I think there's more to it. You DO have friends don't ya?" Keith pushed.

"Of course I HAVE friends. I'm not weird or anything." Chris exploded.

"Hey, calm down, bro, it was just a question. They way you were talking about Skiz and Gord I thought….." Chris cut him off.

"Well, don't THINK so much. I said I'm just tired." Chris said tossing the remote control on the coffee table.

"Okay. Okay. Why don't you take a shower or something and sack out." Keith suggested.

"I'm supposed to be watching YOU." Chris said and Keith laughed.

"I'm a big boy Christopher. I can take care of myself. Besides, it's still early I was gonna call Skiz back. Now go on and while you're in there, see if you can find that Brian guys number at home or something. I'd like to call him too." Keith said. Chris eyed him.

"I don't think Danny would appreciate me going through his stuff man." Chris stated.

"Blame me if he even finds out." Keith stated.

"What do I look for?" Chris asked standing.

"A book probably." Keith said watching Chris walked in front of him toward Danny's room. Chris started laughing.

"Yeah, right! Danny Partridge having a little black book. With that cute thing hanging around all these days, I don't think so. Besides, he never had one before." Chris said.

"Not THAT kind of book brat. How would you know if he ever had one?" Keith asked.

Chris kept walking but looked over his shoulder at his older brother.

"Hey, sharing a room you know things." Chris stated and kept walking.

"And FIND things no doubt. I wonder how much of MY stuff you two went through." Keith said with a laugh. Chris turned to him with a grin.

"YOU'LL never know jerk. YOU'LL never know." Chris said with a laugh.

"I bet I already do." Keith teased and Chris' smile faded as a look of horror came over his face. Keith started laughing.

"THAT'S not funny, jerk." Chris said then disappeared in Danny's room.

"Neither is snooping brat. Remember that. I'm home for a VERY, VERY long time." Keith stated. No response came from Chris so Keith pulled out his wallet and went to the phone. The phone cord was not long enough to reach the living room so he went into Danny's room to find Chris pulling something out of a black bag then hearing Keith quickly put it away. Keith did not see what he was doing.

"I hope that's your bag." Keith stated.

"It is. Thought you were gonna call Skizzy?" Chris asked, frustrated to have almost been caught.

"Cord won't reach the couch. Thought Dan's phone cord in here could." Keith said walking practically over Chris to get to the nightstand where the phone sat. A moment later Keith made an ah hah sound and unhooked the phone cord from the bedroom phone and again had to practically walk over Chris to get back to the doorway.

"This should do it. You taking a shower or what?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Go make your call." Chris said as Keith eyed him.

"Behave yourself in here. I WILL tell Danny if ANYTHING is different in here." Keith teased as he walked out the door. He heard Chris' "Go ahead" as he walked back into the living room.

"Look for Brian's number first." Keith called out but got no response from Chris.

The phone was on its fourth ring when a rather grumpy Skizzy answered on the other end with a gruff hello.

"Interrupting something man or SOMEONE." Keith barely got out.

"KEITH! God, man it's good to hear your voice on this side of the ocean. How ya doing man, and how's Dan?" Skizzy asked frantically to Keith's laughter.

"One at a time, man and WHO did I interrupt?" Keith asked again eyeing Danny's room. Chris had made no sound since his "go ahead" remark. Keith would have been shocked and angered to know what the younger boy was up to.

"Ah, man you know I ain't like that." Skiz countered.

"Well, SOMETHING has you in a rotten mood and here I was calling for you to cheer ME up." Keith teased.

"Just work man, tired is all." Skiz replied.

"Same here." Keith stated.

"You getting ANY sleep. Saw the news conference. Man, you looked hagged." Skiz said.

"THAT is an understatement and no I hope to do that tonight." Keith stated.

"Oh, and here I thought you would be glued to Danny's side." Skiz laughed knowing Keith as well as his family. Skiz heard Keith chuckle.

"Have been. Mom MADE me come back to my apartment." Keith said with a grin into the phone.

"Yes, I can believe she made you. I know your mom. What'd you mean YOUR apartment? You moved to LA too?" Skiz asked.

"Well, Danny's apartment but when I got in Thursday he gave me a key to the place and told me I was his room mate." Keith stated. Skiz laughed on the line.

"Sounds like something Danny would do." Skiz said.

"Got your message. You, Gord and Punky coming here that's great. You'll be let in, Ruben will see to it. Hey, listen you still the head detective there?" Keith asked as Skiz laughed. "Not HEAD detective but yeah I still work there. What's up?" Legal stuff in Europe?" Skiz asked. Keith heard the shower running in Danny's bathroom.

"Naw, man nothing like that. I need a favor. Some creep is pestering Laurie. Can ya check him out for me?" Keith said coming right to the point.

"What's up man?" Skiz asked.

"Do you know a Steve Reynolds? Prominent attorney at Laurie's firm." Keith asked.

"Never heard of the guy. You mean some guy from Laurie's LAW FIRM is pestering her? What'd ya mean pestering anyway?" Skiz asked knowing it had to be serious for Keith to be talking to him about it.

"Well, I have no proof mind you but I've seen bruises." Keith said and heard Skiz's intake of breath.

"Oh god, Keith, some guys hurting our Laurie?" Skiz asked and Keith grinned. Skiz had always had a crush on Laurie but with all the teasing Keith had given him for years he never had the nerve to ask her out. But Keith knew that now was not the time to set him up with his sister, if he ever did. First he had to get her out of the situation she was currently in.

"Think so yeah. Can you run a check on him or something? You know, whatever you guys do there." Keith asked.

"Sure, first thing. Hey I've got an idea. Do you still have that guy handling your legal stuff?" Skiz asked.

"You mean Bill Norton, sure." Keith responded wondering where Skiz was headed with this.

"Call him, bud. He still in San Diego?" Skiz asked.

"Last I heard. You think he'd know this Steve character?" Keith asked.

"Ooh, he must be bad to rate that distinction from Keith Partridge, the guy who likes everybody." Skiz said with a laugh. Keith laughed as well.

"Let's just say that I've only spent five minutes with the guy and that was five minutes too long. Although I did almost get into an argument with him over the phone." Keith said.

"Ooh, do tell." Skiz urged. Keith laughed. "When you guys get here. Have lots to tell you, and a few more questions too, about the family. Now, you think Bill will know this guy?" Keith asked again.

"Couldn't hurt to call him, man. Besides these lawyer types tend to know one another, if only by reputation. What's this about the family? Your mom okay?" Skiz replied.

"She's fine, exhausted but fine. I'll tell ya when I see ya. Take care bud. See ya when ya get here." Keith said. The two said there goodbyes then Keith went into Danny's room.

Chris was just coming out of the bathroom in only a towel as Keith was checking Danny's armoire dresser draws after having found nothing in his nightstand for a phone number for Brian. Keith looked over at the boy and grinned as Chris went to his black bag and all but turned his back on his brother. Keith remembered the Friday morning conversation he and Danny had about him coming from the shower in only a towel, before Danny almost died on him.

"You're lucky mom's not here, walking around like that." Keith teased.

"Shut up, Keith." Chris replied with his back still to Keith as he rummaged through his bag, trying to conceal from Keith's eyes what he did not want his brother to see. A moment later he stood with a new set of street clothes and turned to see Keith watching him.

"Ooh, think you need a longer shower bro, why you so grumpy?" Keith asked and Chris shrugged.

"You know I getting tired of being answered by you like that." Keith commented.

"Oh, well then stop asking me questions." Chris shot back before walking back into the bathroom. Keith beat him to the doorway and blocked his way.

"Here's one for you and answer me in WORDS not a shrug, got it? You gonna sleep in jeans and a t-shirt?" Keith asked eyeing the clothes in his brother's arms.

"Lay off man, and MOVE. I'm going out if you must know." Chris said and Keith moved but pointed a finger at him.

"Where do you think your going at eleven o'clock at night, Christopher?" Keith asked. Chris shrugged.

"Just out. I'll be back soon and I'm not going far MOM." Chris said and Keith took his arm and turned him to face him.

"Don't use that tone with me Christopher and THAT is not an answer to my question." Keith said as Chris pulled out of Keith's hold and entered the bathroom and slammed the door in Keith's face. Keith sighed then went back to the task of finding a number for Brian. He left Danny's room and went to the kitchen counter to try there; amidst the array of mail and unopened bills he discovered when he called the paramedics the other day. He was still searching and still unsuccessful when Chris emerged with the Trans keys in his hands.

"Where you going, bro? And don't say OUT either." Keith asked again. Chris glared at him.

"To the store down the street if you MUST know." Chris stated coldly.

"For what?" Keith pushed.

"Okay nosey, you wanna know. I'm going for something to eat." Chris stated staring Keith down.

"We brought food home, I put it in the frig already. We can go shopping tomorrow. This place needs food with mom staying here." Keith suggested.

"WE can't go anywhere together but back to the hospital. Have you forgotten your KEITH PARTRIDGE. YOU can't go anywhere without being trampled. The food in the fridg is not what I had in mind anyway." Chris stated.

"Okay SMARTY, you can go to the store tomorrow." Keith shot back.

"Going tonight. Want anything while I'm out, a girl or something?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"No I do not want a GIRL or SOMETHING. Man, Chris what has gotten into you lately?" Keith said as he watched him go around to the door.

"Good more for me then." Chris said with a grin.

"You better not be talking about what I think you're talking about." Keith stated.

"Relax MOM or should I say DAD I mean food. You know the one thing that you DON'T want." Chris stated.

"You know Christopher you're skating on pretty thin ice with me right now, not to mention mom, so I'd watch your mouth. Besides, I need you to do me a favor." Keith stated. Chris sighed loudly.

"What is it?" Chris asked needed to get out of there for a while and be alone.

"Call the radio station for me and get Brian's number." Keith said handing him the phone.

"You do it." Chris replied.

"Can't bro, they'd probably try to put me on the air or something." Keith stated.

"Yeah and they wouldn't do that for me, got it. What should I say?" Chris said and Keith noticed the hint of bitterness in his voice. Once again Keith had the old guilt feeling of leaving his musical family behind to go solo. Not that he had any real choice. Mom was tired of touring and wanted the kids to concentrate on their studies. He had tried college and a few odd jobs but was not happy without his music so one night the entire family, including Ruben, sat him down and practically begged him to back to recording. From there the touring started again and though it was rough at first and he missed them all terribly, especially on stage, Keith realized his true calling was the music.

"Tell them your Danny's brother and that you got a message from Brian but no phone number and ask if they can give you his home number." Keith explained.

"And if they don't believe I'm Danny's brother?" Chris asked.

"Then I'll get on the line and take my chances but the least you can do is try. For Danny if nothing else." Keith pleaded.

"Oh, all right. Give me the phone. What's the number of the station?" Chris asked and Keith looked back at the pile of papers. He pulled out a paper with the station's letterhead and read off the number. A moment later Chris was talking to someone.

"Yes, this is Danny Partridge's brother." Chris stated.

"Ooh, is this Chris or Keith?" a female voice squealed at him. He pulled the phone from his ear and saw Keith grin.

"This is Chris. Listen, I got a message from Brian, Danny's on air partner, but the guy neglected to leave a number. I want to call him could I get the number from you?" Chris asked.

"Well, honey, normally we couldn't give out the number." The squealing female began and Keith saw Chris shake his head no. Keith reached for the phone but Chris pulled it from his reach.

"I think seeing as you are THE CHRIS PARTRIDGE of the famous Partridge Family I can make an exception. You know honey, the DJ on tonight would just love to talk to ya, want me to patch you through?" she asked Chris.

"No thanks, kinda in a hurry here. The number would be nice though." Chris stated.

"Sure honey, hold on a sec, here we go." The woman was saying and Chris held out a hand to Keith who handed him a pad and pen and watched his little brother scribble a number on the paper. Chris started laughing then and Keith studied his brother.

"You know Chris I hear you're still single. I gots me lots of girl friends who would just love a date with THE DRUMMER of the Partridge Family. You are the one who played drums right?" the woman asked.

"Yeah I was the drummer. My redheaded brother, Danny, that you know played the bass." Chris said and saw Keith staring at him wide-eyed.

"Oh, honey, I'm just messing with you. You guys are the talk of the station, especially since Danny started working here. You still have quite a fan base." The woman was saying.

"You mean Keith does." Chris said and saw Keith frown at him. "No honey, YOU ALL do. You, Danny, Laurie, little Tracy, your mom and Keith. Hey, you guys are the first family of rock." The woman was saying. Chris laughed.

"First family of rock, yeah right, sure. Hey, thanks I need to get going here." Chris said and saw Keith make a motion with his hand to keep talking. Chris waved him off.

"Hey, listen Chris how's Danny doing, huh? We're all powerful worried about him here. You tell him to hurry up and get well and come back here, we need him." The woman stated.

"Oh he is doing better. Yes, I'll be sure to tell him. Thank you, you too. Goodnight." Chris said and hung up the phone.

"Well, you got you're number. Better call before midnight. See ya." Chris said.

"Wait Chris what was she saying to ya?" Keith asked.

"Oh just some nonsense about us being the first family of rock and stuff. Calling me THE CHRIS PARTRIDGE and saying that her friends would love a date with THE DRUMMER of the Famous Partridge Family." Chris said.

"Hey, that's great man. Call her back." Keith suggested.

"No way, she's probably some nut case. THE Chris Partridge, yeah right. You'd think I was…" Chris didn't finish because Keith was staring at him. Embarrassed he reached for the doorknob but Keith leaned over the counter and grabbed his arm.

"Think what Chris? You are the best drummer I've ever worked with." Keith stated.

"Yeah sure." Chris said. "Christopher I don't say things I don't mean, you know that. Besides, you are THE Chris Partridge and I'm sure you have many fans out there yourself." Keith said.

"Yeah that's what she said." Chris said pointing at the phone.

"SHE'S right Chris. Come back on the road with me and Dan and find out." Keith stated.

"Maybe. I'll be back. Don't wait up, you need the sleep." Chris stated.

"One hour Christopher or I call the cops on you, got it?" Keith stated to Chris' "yeah, yeah" as he walked out the door.

Chris had been gone ten minutes when Keith found a warm soda and opening the can sat down with the phone on the couch and Brian's number. He glanced at his watch and saw that it read quarter after eleven. He hoped it wasn't too late as he dialed the phone. A woman answered.

"Yes, is Brian there?" Keith asked her.

"Can I say whose calling?" She asked.

"Mr. Partridge." Keith replied.

"Oh, how is Danny? We've been so worried." She said.

"Better but a long way from all right. He is still in ICU but they took the ventilator off this evening." Keith said.

"Oh, good. Knowing Danny that was driving him crazy not to talk. Listen, how's Pam holding up and your mom?" she asked.

"Pam is wonderful. She seems to really care about Danny." Keith said.

"Oh, honey she does. She really does. I introduced them you know. By the way is this Chris or Keith?" she asked. Keith groaned.

"Does it matter?" Keith asked.

"Then this must be Keith. No it doesn't. I'm a fan, I admit but I'm happily married to Brian. I am not your typical fan." She said and heard Keith laugh.

"That's refreshing. I'm sorry I didn't ask your name." Keith replied.

"Oh, Teri." Teri replied.

"Hi, Teri, nice to meet the non-typical fan." Keith said.

"You too. How are you doing? We saw the press conference. You look exhausted." Teri said.

"I looked that bad huh? Well, yes as a matter of fact I'm at Dan's tonight to hopefully get a full night's sleep. It's been a rough couple of days." Keith said.

"I can imagine. Just coming home from months away then Danny getting so ill and seeing your family under such circumstances. I know it can not be easy for you." Teri said.

"No, but thank you for asking. It's nice to know Dan has such good friends." Keith said.

"You're welcome. Listen I know you want to talk to Brian so I won't keep you. We've never met your mom and brother and sisters but tell them we care and are praying, okay?" Teri said.

"I sure will and when Danny's well we'll all meet, how does that sound?" Keith offered.

"Wonderful. We'll do a cookout or something. Maybe at the beach." Teri offered.

"Well Dan will be going home to San Pueblo until he is completely well but we'll have you down. How's that?" Keith asked.

"Whatever is best for your family is fine with us. It was good talking to you Keith. I'll let you talk to Brian now. Send our love to Danny." Teri said.

"Sure will. Good talking to you to Teri." Keith said and they said goodbye then Brian came on the line.

"Well, well, Keith Partridge; never thought this day would come. Danny kept saying that when you took a break from touring we'd have you come in to do an on air spot but I never thought you'd be calling my home." Brian said laughing. Keith laughed too, he was teasing.

"Let's get him well first, okay?" Keith said.

"Sure thing. How is he?" Brian asked.

"Ventilator free, finally and talking AGAINST orders from our mother AND the doctor." Keith said and Brian laughed.

"Sounds like Dan. Hey I guess you got my message, we're doing the show tomorrow from the hospital. Thought you guys would want to know that. Dan too if you can tell him." Brian said.

"Oh he's already asking for a radio to hear the show. But he doesn't yet know this. I think we'll let you surprise him on air." Keith offered.

"Sounds like a plan. I have a whole stack of tracks of just Partridge Family for him." Brian stated.

"JUST the family stuff okay. I don't want this turning into the Keith Partridge air show." Keith said and Brian laughed.

"Understood. No problem although YOU are the lead singer for the Partridge Family." Brian said.

"True but that's us AS a family not just me." Keith stated.

"Gotcha." Brian said.

"Hey, listen man I know it's late I should let you go. Just wanted you to know I got the message and will pass on your words to Dan tomorrow when I get back there." Keith said.

"Oh, staying at the apartment I see. Danny was so proud to offer you the other room in the place. I take it he gave you the key?" Brian asked and heard Keith laugh.

"Yeah first night. I think it's great. I even teased him about Pam being his room mate." Keith said.

"I'd laugh at that but Pam is my cousin." Brian said calmly.

"Ooh, sorry. Didn't know. Brian Simpson. Yeah seems I heard you on the drive to the coliseum Friday morning. Danny should have said something." Keith said.

"Well, Dan has not been himself lately. I heard you threatened Sid, good going man. That man needs to be reminded that over half the audience listens to this show BECAUSE of Danny." Brian said and Keith groaned.

"Oh, man, Dan doesn't know about that and I've been warned that he will be furious if he finds out I did that." Keith said.

"Pam huh?" Brian said.

"Yeah." Keith replied.

"Not surprised. She defends him to Sid all the time but Dan doesn't know that. Dan insists on being his own man but Pam loves him so much and can't stand Sid that she is forever chewing Sid out for one thing or another." Brian said.

"About Danny?" Keith asked.

"No, not always but yeah she will. Especially here lately when Dan was so sick with those headaches and couldn't come in." Brian said.

"I think she's great, for Danny." Keith said and heard Brian laugh.

"He's very protective of her." Brian said. "Yes I know. Hey how about I see if I can get you in to see Dan after your show tomorrow." Keith said.

"That'd be great if you can." Brian said. "I'll see what I can do. I'll let you go and call tomorrow okay." Keith said. "All right good night Keith and thanks." Brian said and the two hung up.

While Chris was on his late night run Ruben was waking a sleeping Shirley in the waiting room to go into Danny for the night. The two entered Danny's room to find Pam and Danny asleep with Pam lying curled up against Danny's right side. Shirley and Ruben approached the bed.

"Oh, Ruben they look so cute together but she can't sleep here all night. Danny is too ill." Shirley said softly.

"I agree Shirl. We should wake her." Ruben said and both he and Shirley saw Danny open his eyes.

"Ssh, don't wake her mom. She finally stopped crying a drifted off to sleep." Danny whispered.

"Crying? Why was she crying Danny?" Shirley asked.

"She was telling me about the events of Friday and how scared she was that she was going to lose me." Danny whispered. Shirley and Ruben exchanged smiles.

"She didn't upset you did she Dan?" Ruben asked and Danny shook his head no.

"No, Mr. Kincaid. I think it was sweet." Danny said.

"Danny, I think Pam really cares about you." Shirley said.

"I hope so mom because I love this girl." Danny said.

"I know, son." Shirley said softy.

"We gonna hear an announcement soon?" Ruben asked.

"Not sure yet Mr. Kincaid but if she can survive this family then maybe, yeah." Danny said as he felt her stir beside him.

"I think that's wonderful honey, but let's get you well first, and Danny she can't sleep here. I'm surprised Renee hasn't moved her by now." Shirley said.

"I asked her to wait a while and she said okay." Danny commented.

"Well it's after eleven, Danny, she needs to settle in for the night and you need a good sleep as well and you can't get that this way." Shirley pointed out. Danny nodded.

"Let her sleep in the bed Keith occupied last night." Danny offered.

"Dan, you're mom needs to lay down herself. I wanted her to sleep there tonight." Ruben countered. All three were surprised by who responded to Ruben's statement.

"Hon, Mr. Kincaid is right. You're mom needs the bed. I'll sleep in the chair in here next to you. If you're mom says it's okay?" Pam said coming awake. She started to sit up and Shirley reached over to help her so she wouldn't hurt Danny. Shirley nodded at her.

"Here Pam, let me help you. Easy now." Shirley commented as she helped the petite raven-haired girl from her son's side. Pam was no taller than Shirley and a tiny thing but the two of them managed to sit her up and off the bed without disturbing Danny. Danny was smiling at her as she now stood beside him and returned his smile.

"Okay you two, lights out." Shirley stated reaching over to put the bed rail back up.

"Not with you and Ruben in the room." Danny said with a wicked grin.

"DANIEL PARTRIDGE! You're mother is in the room. Don't say things like that, what will she think?" Pam said hurriedly.

"She'll think that I love you and I do." Danny said still grinning.

"I love you too Dan, but do you KNOW what you implied here?" Pam said astonished.

Danny and Ruben chuckled. Shirley came to the girl's defense.

"It's okay Pam, I know MY son. Humor is his strong suit. Besides, I've gotten to know you well enough to know that WHATEVER he may have TRIED to imply here he was only teasing you." Shirley said putting an arm around Pam's shoulder.

"Thank you, Mrs. Partridge. I'm not like that and DANNY knows it. Neither is he, if you didn't already know." Pam said to Shirley.

"HEY! Stop telling my mother things like that." Danny protested with a grin.

"Telling me what? That you're the GOOD boy I raised. She didn't have to. IF I thought you weren't still that good boy I'd be VERY disappointed in you Danny." Shirley said.

"Pam, I think you are the best girl Danny has ever brought home to meet me. You are most welcome in this family." Shirley said with a smile for Pam and a grin at Danny.

"Can't we wait UNTIL I ask her to be apart of this family first?" Danny asked.

"I don't think you're mom meant it THAT way Daniel but I thank her. I just may move to San Pueblo after all. I've never been apart of a large family before. All I have here is a cousin." Pam said looking at Shirley.

"And ME, or did you forget about me? Your cousin Brian happens to be my partner on the air." Danny fused from the bed.

"YOU will be in San Pueblo with me. Besides, I think Brian and Teri are tired of me living in their garage apartment." Pam said.

"I think this a talk for morning anyway. Pam you can sleep in the chair I slept in last night so you can be close to Danny if you like. Ruben I think I will take the bed. Say goodnight to Pam Danny." Shirley said. Danny crooked his finger at Pam and motioned her toward him.

"Night Pam. Stay close." Danny said and gave her a kiss.

"Don't worry, I will. Goodnight hon. See ya in the morning." Pam said after Danny broke off the kiss. Pam sat down in the chair and arranged the pillow and blanket to get comfortable. Danny watched her and didn't realize he was thinking the same as she; she was comfortable next to Danny.

"Night son. Sleep, don't watch Pam, got it?" Shirley chided and Danny looked at her as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Night mom. Ruben." Danny said.

"Night Dan." Ruben said then turned to help Shirley get settled in the bed.

"Hey, you two, lights out does not apply to you two either." Danny said as loudly as he could to his mother and Ruben.

"DANNY!" Pam fused from the chair and got Danny's mischievous smile in return.

"Pay him no mind, dear, he will never change." Shirley called from the other bed.

"Do you want me to?" Danny asked.

"No, son now goodnight." Shirley said as Ruben came and resumed his place in the chair under the brain monitor.

"Hey, Ruben, did you get me a radio?" Danny asked.

"Yes, now goodnight Danny. You can have it in the am." Ruben stated.

"Thanks man, I owe ya." Danny replied.

"No problem, now sleep." Ruben said.

"Anybody wanna sing me to sleep?" Danny asked and laughed at the answer.

"Goodnight DANNY!" came the chorus of Shirley, Ruben and Pam. Danny closed his eyes still laughing and soon the room was quite and all were asleep.

Keith hung up the phone and pulled out his wallet. He found the number for Bill Norton and flipping on the television found the late show. Knowing his lawyer's habit for watching the late show Keith knew the divorcee would be up. Sure enough after two rings Bill answered.

"Bill. Keith." Keith began.

"Keith, how are you? How's Danny?" Bill replied.

"Still critical but holding his own." Keith replied.

"He's a fighter Keith, he'll pull through. What happened anyway?" Bill asked.

"Brain aneurysm." Keith answered adding to himself that 'he better pull through'.

"You're kidding. How'd that happen?" Bill asked.

"Trying to find that one out myself. His girl says he was mugged a few days before those so-called migraines started and that was two weeks ago." Keith stated.

"Man, how'd a twenty-two year old kid get a brain aneurysm? Do you think the mugging was involved?" Bill asked.

"Yep but now to prove it." Keith stated.

"How can I help?" Bill asked and Keith smiled, knowing that would be his reaction.

"Thanks man; knew I could count on you." Keith replied.

"Hey, anything for you and the family Keith. How's Ruben doing?" Bill asked. Keith laughed.

"Fine. Just as worried about Danny as the rest of us." Keith said and this time Bill laughed.

"Yep, that's his red headed midget." Bill said.

"Even at twenty-two." Keith added and both men laughed.

"Hey listen Bill do you know a guy named Steve Reynolds?" Keith asked getting to the point.

"Only by reputation Keith and it's a bad one." Bill said.

"How bad?" Keith asked.

"You know this guy?" Bill asked.

"Met him the other night. He works with Laurie and they are dating." Keith said.

"She better stop dating him, Keith and now." Bill replied.

"Why?" Keith asked knowing the answer.

"Because he's the classic abuser. Been married twice and there's a restraining order against him from both of them." Bill stated. Keith groaned.

"BOTH of them?" Keith verified.

"Yes. Does Laurie know this?" Bill asked.

"Don't know. Knowing my little sister she probably doesn't, or she wouldn't be anywhere near him." Keith said.

"Still a women's libber I take it." Bill commented.

"She was. Being in Europe so long it seems this family has fallen apart on me. But this time I hope so." Keith stated.

"Rough trip?" Bill asked.

"To say the least. I'm glad I'm finally home. But to come home to Danny and now Laurie and I still don't know what's up with the kids." Keith commented.

"You'll get to the bottom of it, you always do." Bill said.

"Hope so. Listen man, do you think this guy Steve is capable of attempted murder?" Keith asked.

"You mean Danny? Yeah, I guess. I can do some checking for you, if it will help. But be careful Keith, if this Steve is involved in Danny's current illness then being a lawyer he will be at least one step ahead of you. You better have proof before confronting him or he will tear you to shreds. He's a high paid attorney to some of Hollywood and the industries top people. Understand?" Bill explained.

"Oh, I know but with you on my team he can't touch me." Keith said.

"Don't be too sure about that Keith. My advice is let me do some discreet inquiries about the guy. Hire yourself a private eye to investigate too." Bill said.

"Got one. He'll be in L.A. on Tuesday." Keith said.

"He is good?" Bill asked. "The best detective in San Pueblo and my best friend and close to Danny and the family. He's perfect for this." Keith stated as the front door opened and Chris walked in looking a little haggard. Keith frowned at him.

"Just tell him to be very careful. This Steve Reynolds is a clever snake in the grass. He'll be a hard one to catch. For heaven's sake get Laurie away from him. I advise a restraining order and now. She staying at the hospital with your mom?" Bill asked.

"Yes." Keith answered as Chris walked past him and into Danny's room. Keith frowned thinking he was staggering a little.

"Good, keep her there and use this to break her from him and get that order Keith. I mean it, the guy is no good, for Laurie or the family or YOU. I'll let you know what I find out as soon as I can. Where can I reach you?" Bill asked and Keith gave him the number at Danny's and said that if they were at the hospital to leave a message and he could call him back. Then the two hung up and Keith stood and walked into Danny's now dark room. He turned on the light and saw Chris squint at him. He walked over to him and hovered over the bed.

"You sleeping in your street clothes?" Keith asked. "Hey, man, turn OUT the light." Chris stated.

"Answer my question." Keith replied not moving.

"Too tired to change." Chris said with a groan and closed his eyes. Keith leaned down in his face and Chris opened his eyes.

"You've been DRINKING haven't you?" Keith asked. "Of course not. Go to sleep Keith." Chris said.

"Let me smell your breath?" Keith questioned. "Get lost." Chris said and tried to roll over away from his brother.

"NOT until I get and answer Christopher." Keith said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm NOT DRINKING I'm just TIRED. Now leave me alone. GET OUT!" Chris said bolting up then turning his back on Keith and flopping back on the bed on his left side. A second later he heard Keith sigh then leave and the light flicked off. Chris sat up and breathed a sigh of relief then swinging his legs off the bed pulled the brown bag he shoved under the bed when he got home into his black bag. He zipped the bag closed, waited a second or two to see if Keith heard and came back in and when all was quiet laid back down on the bed and was asleep in a matter of minutes. Keith, unknown to Chris, was laying in his bed across the apartment for a good hour before sleep overtook him, wondering what was wrong with Chris, and Tracy and Laurie and how Danny got so ill and what he was going to do to fix his obviously broken family.


End file.
